Summer of 64
by haveabanana
Summary: Ashley Chambers and Ella Marlowe have a shared ambition. Two Doctors are trying to help them achieve it. The path is destined to be less than smooth. A collaboration from Honestgreenpirate and Firebreathing Fishies.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Oooh here we are then, first chapter. This one's honestgreenpirate's (obviously) although the rest of them we did together, which was fun :D It will be confusing to start with (we were confused half the time) but stick with it, seriously, and hopefully you'll enjoy reading it as much as we are enjoying writing it. So... well... read! xD **

_- Firebreathing Fishies_

* * *

**Chapter One**

'Doctor! Can we _please_ get another kettle?' Ella marched into the console room, two steaming mugs in hand. 'That is the _third_ time I've burnt my hand on the stupid thing!'

'But it's metal and shiny,' the Doctor protested from his position under the grille. Ella lowered his cup of tea down to him; he reached out a hand for it.

'It's rubbish,' She contradicted him. 'Whenever you turn it on, it gets boiling hot and I burn my hand.'

'Well, yeah, it gets boiling hot 'cause what a kettle does, see, is boil water so –'

'Doctor.' Ella growled warningly.

'Right.' He said, swiftly shutting up. He was silent for a moment, arms resting on the sides of the hole in the floor he was standing in. He looked up at Ella and saw she was brooding. 'What is it?'

'Jess broke my bloody DVD.' Ella said bitterly. 'I leant it to her over a year ago, she still hasn't given it back and now she's bloody broken it.'

'Oh. What film?'

' 'A Hard Day's Night'. I love that film and now she's broken it.'

'It is good,' he agreed, taking a sip of tea and looking into the distance.

'Yeah, my favourite bit is at the beginning, when they're running away from the fan girls,' Ella dropped down to sit cross-legged in front him, warming to the discussion. 'Poor George trips on his feet and falls over, and then Ringo trips over him and all John does is laugh his head off at them. I've seen that bit so many times and still find it funny.'

She considered it for a moment, before remembering what the fate of her DVD had been and she frowned again. Glancing up and seeing her discontented pout, the Doctor sighed and levered himself out of the hole. When he was sitting on the same level as her, he smiled, an inviting, secretive smile.

'_I_ have got an idea,' he revealed. Ella raised an eyebrow. 'What we _could_ do is stop off at an hmv and go and get you another copy,'

He paused and looked at her expectantly.

'Or?' she prompted, seeing that he was leading up to something.

'Or,' he continued. 'We could stop off say, about 1964? Maybe at the Abbey Road Studios? Blag our way in, have a look round and chat with the boys themselves. You never know, George might fall over.'

Ella stared at him for a moment.

'Are you serious?'

He nodded. She grinned at him before launching herself forwards to hold him in a crushing hug.

'Oh, thank you, thank you! This is going to be _brilliant_!' She pulled away and stood quickly, dragging him up with her. 'Oh my god, I have to go and get changed!'

She raced from the room in giddy excitement, singing 'With A Little Help From My Friends' at the top of her voice.

* * *

It was about half an hour later that Ella reappeared in the console room. The Doctor had long since landed them in London during the swinging sixties and had returned to his maintenance task. She walked into the room and up to where he was working.

'What do you think?' she asked, striking a pose.

The Doctor looked up and worked hard at not letting his mouth fall open. Clearly Ella had been raiding the wardrobe. She'd found an extremely mini dress made from some material covered in bright geometrical patterns and had styled her hair so she could have walked out of the film itself. He smiled up at her before noticing her footwear.

'Oh, _nice_ boots!' he complimented. He didn't know where those bright red go-go boots had originated from but they were inspired.

'A-thank you!' she replied, reaching a hand down to him to pull him up. 'Come on.'

He let her help him out and began to make for the doors before noticing she was heading in the other direction, back towards the TARDIS's interior.

'Um, Ella? Are we not going to 1964 then?'

'Not dressed like that you're not.' She informed him, making towards the wardrobe once more.

'What? What's wrong with my suit?' he protested, looking down at his blue outfit. She merely smiled at him over her shoulder and continued down the corridor. He hurried to catch up with her.

When they reached his extensive wardrobe room, the Doctor paused on the threshold while Ella went immediately to the second rack up on the left; she had obviously thought this through. Reaching up she removed two hangers, one carrying his black tux and the other a white shirt and thin tie. She held these out to him.

'I reckoned you were more of a mod than a rocker,' she said. 'Now, hurry up and get changed, 'cause I've got a date with four of the most famous musicians ever.'

Ella left him standing there; suit in hand, wondering if this idea of seeing the Beatles was really such a great plan.

When he rejoined her in the console room he found that she had discovered some music and was singing along to 'Can't Buy Me Love'.

'You ready?' he called, trying to be heard over the music.

'Yeah,' she replied, lowering the volume. She turned to look at him. 'Aw, look at you – proper little mod you are.'

He gave her a half smile and stuck his hands in his pockets, slightly embarrassed. She held out a hand to him.

'Come on, you look lovely,' she told him and lead him towards the doors.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Now Ella Marlowe has had her turn, it's Ashley's :P Confused yet? I am lol x**

**-**_Firebreathing Fishies_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

'You know, I've been thinking.'

'I thought I could smell burning.'

Ashley shot the Doctor an amused but unimpressed look from her perch on the second level in the control room. He grinned cheekily back at her and then continued to potter around the controls below, not really doing anything of importance apart from trying to look busy. She sat above him, with a perfect view of most of the control panel, and could see that all he was doing was stroking it. She flipped her wrist and allowed the green yo-yo in her hand to roll down its string, but it didn't return. She had never been that good with yo-yos.

'Well, do you want to know what I've been thinking or are you just going to continue with the cheap digs?'

'Sorry. Go ahead. I'm sure it's absolutely fascinating.'

Ashley lay back on the metal grate and began to wind the string around the yo-yo again. 'You always go on about all these famous people that you've met, but you've got no proof at all.'

The Doctor glanced up with a bemused look. 'I'm sorry?'

Ashley turned the yo-yo over in her hands and examined the circular patterns on the domed ceiling of the control room. 'I mean, you say you've met people like… JFK and Cleopatra and… bloody Spartacus, but you haven't got any proof. If I were you I'd be running around everywhere with a camera and an autograph book.' She sat up and draped her arms on the railings. 'You haven't got a single picture of yourself with your allegedly famous counterparts.'

The Doctor leaned against the control panel and shrugged his shoulders. 'How do you think Henry VIII would have reacted if I'd pulled out a strange looking box that flashed in his face? I would have been on my knees with my head on a block before I could say 'Say cheese'. Believe it or not some people in the past are intimidated by technology they're yet to _invent_.'

Ashley shrugged and smirked. 'I'm sure you would have thought of something. Maybe throw a pie at him as a distraction.'

'Why would I need pictures anyway? I could go back and visit good old Cleo whenever I wanted. I just don't want to.' He half grimaced. 'She gets naked a lot.'

Ashley laughed loudly and ducked under the railing. Much to the Doctor's apprehension, she dropped from the second level down to the first. 'Alright then, list some of your famous buddies.' She beamed, smoothing down her clothes.

'Don't do that again please,' he said, frowning disapprovingly. 'The last thing I need is for you to break your neck or start bleeding all over my Tardis.'

Ashley rolled her eyes at him. 'Okay _dad_.'

He ignored her last comment and looked up thoughtfully. 'Well, just recently I met Agatha Christie. Although she can't really remember me…'

'Then it doesn't count. Next.'

The Doctor feigned a hurt expression and looked around thoughtfully. 'Okay, who else…. Umm… Shakespeare! Charles Dickens. Queen Victoria. Einstein…'

'Sorry to interrupt,' Ashley smirked. 'But they don't exactly sound like the most fun people in the world.'

'Well then you've definitely never met Einstein.'

'Come on,' Ashley grinned. 'Someone cool. Someone… I don't know… like the Beatles.'

'_Like_ the Beatles?' The Doctor replied. 'How about the _actual_ Beatles?'

Ashley gasped. 'You lie.'

'I lie not.' He grinned.

'Prove it.'

The Doctor's grin faltered. 'Well… I kind of didn't get around to photos.'

Ashley crossed her arms and narrowed one eye. 'Then I don't believe you.'

'You don't, eh?' The Doctor turned to the control panel, determined not to be branded a liar. 'Then I'll just prove it the only way I know.'

Ashley allowed her arms to drop by her sides and her eyebrows rose as the Tardis began to whir. 'What are you doing?' She clutched onto the rail beside her as the floor jerked.

'I'm going to introduce you to the boys!' the Doctor beamed at her as he snapped back a lever. 'They'll love you.'

Ashley grinned and then squealed. 'Seriously?' She bounded across the floor towards him, even though the Tardis was already jerking around quite violently. The Doctor watched her worriedly as she stumbled across the control room. 'This is the perfect time to try out my new t-shirt!'

The Doctor winced. 'And what t-shirt would that be?'

She turned and beamed at him. 'My new Beatles t-shirt of course!'

* * *

'Look at it!' Ashley grinned, pushing her chest out at the Doctor. 'Isn't it just the best thing you have ever seen?'

The Doctor looked at the pink and purple-silhouetted images of the four Beatles on her black t-shirt and twisted his face slightly. 'You can't be serious.'

Ashley frowned, disappointed. 'Why not?' She looked down at it. 'It's brilliant! I made it myself.'

The Doctor sighed. 'It's bad enough that you're going to be walking around the streets looking completely out of place. What with the hair and… and your midriff showing like that…'

Ashley tugged her t-shirt down a little bit. 'The t-shirt is a bit small. And my jeans are a bit baggy. What do you want me to do?'

'Maybe a belt? Or I've got a whole bunch of clothes in the back…'

'Oh no. No way. You're not getting me to dress up like some bloody wild flower child.' Ashley crossed her arms stubbornly. 'It was bad enough wearing that corset and crap back in the 1800s.'

The Doctor smiled. 'You looked nice.'

'Everyone thought I was a prostitute!'

He shrugged, his smile faltering. 'Yeah well… You still got a lot of attention.'

'Well I'll wear something sixties inspired if you wear flares.'

'Oh no. No I don't do flares.'

'Then I'm not changing.'

The Doctor sighed. 'God you're stubborn.'

Ashley only widened her eyes. 'Damn right I am.'

He sighed again, heavier. 'Fine, okay. Wear your t-shirt. But don't come crying to me when you scare them off with your obsessiveness.'

'I'm sure everyone will have one by now.' Ashley waved a hand dismissively and headed for the doors. 'They're pretty big in 1968, aren't they?'

The Doctor shrugged. 'I think so.'

Ashley paused at the doors. 'Are you sure it's 1968? Because… well… you do screw it up pretty often. More often than not, recently.'

The Doctor frowned as he reached over her and opened the door. 'Have a little faith in me Ashley, it won't kill you. Although I shouldn't really say that, should I?'

Ashley cocked an eyebrow at him disapprovingly, and with that the two of them stepped out onto the sunny streets of, what they thought was, 1968.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

'What year is it again?' Ella asked him over her shoulder, stepping gingerly out of the TARDIS.

'Summer of 64.' The Doctor replied, firmly locking the doors.

'The year the film was released,' Ella commented appreciatively. She turned to smile at him. 'You are good.'

The Doctor reached up and straightened his tie.

'I try,' he sighed, giving her a smile. Taking a look up and down the street, he turned decisively to the left. 'This way I think.'

He held out his arm to her and Ella slipped her hand inside, half skipping next to him as they walked down the street.

'This might be the best place you've ever taken me,' she declared, looking around appreciatively.

'What?' the Doctor turned to stare at her, scandalized. 'What about that party on Telheron? Or that market on Xalen? Or when we saved Louange in the 63rd Century? Or when we met Einstein? Come on, he was great!'

'Ok, I'll give you them – although perhaps not Louange, I spent a lot of time in a tunnel. But, though Einstein was great and drank you under the table, which was _hilarious_ by the way, the fact remains he's famous for Science. And I don't get Science.'

'No, really?' the Doctor asked sarcastically.

'Oi, some things just don't make sense to me and science is one of them. The Beatles though, the Beatles are famous for all the right reasons and they are _amazing_!' she smiled up at him.

The Doctor sighed and gave her a warning look. 'You know, there's a school of thought that says you should never meet your heroes.'

Ella waved this aside. 'Don't be a spoilsport – they're going to be darlings.'

He merely shook his head at her.

'Go on then,' he said. 'What's your favorite song?'

'Ohh, that's hard. I like 'Happiness is a Warm Gun' and 'A Day In The Life'. 'Here Comes The Sun' is fun, but I think my favourite is – ' she paused for a long time before saying in a rush. ' 'While My Guitar Gently Weeps'.'

'George, I should have guessed it would have been one of George's.'

'Well, which one's yours?'

' 'Have A Banana'.' He replied promptly.

"That's not even a proper song!" Ella protested.

"But it's brilliant, excellent advice."

Ella laughed. "Fine, fine – I should have guessed." She said, echoing him.

They drew to a stop at the side of the pavement, pausing to let an open topped car drive by. There were three lads in leather jackets sitting on the backs of the seats and as it drove past they wolf-whistled at Ella. She grinned after them, feeling quite pleased with herself for achieving that sort of reaction over twenty years before her birth. The Doctor however shook his head disapprovingly after them.

'Rockers,' he said. 'All the same.'

Ella turned her smile on him and lead them into the road, only to be yanked back by the Doctor as a car came hurtling from the other direction. He frowned at her but she seemed unperturbed by the near death experience and wandered across the road quite calmly when he let her.

It only took them about ten minutes to reach the studios on the Abbey Road, made famous by the Beatles themselves. Ella pulled away from the Doctor.

'Doctor, look!' she exclaimed, walking towards the road. 'It's the zebra crossing, you know from that picture of them walking across?'

She paused a moment with half an eye of the traffic before running across it. No sooner had she reached the other side, she turned around and walked back to him again.

'I can't believe it, it's actually there!' She gave him a quick hug in excitement.

'They haven't done that yet though,' he warned her. 'So no causing paradoxes, you.'

'Scout's honor.' She replied, saluting. He nodded.

'Right, I'll go in and reconnoiter a little. You stay here and keep a look out – if you see them, scream like a fan girl – shouldn't be difficult.'

He left her and jogged up the stairs into the building, pulling out his psychic paper on the way. Ella glanced at the crossing again, grinning with glee, before transferring her gaze to the iconic building, taking in the façade.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

'Look!' Ashley cried, tugging the Doctor's arm and pointing dramatically across the street – an act that she seemed to use every few hours the Doctor had noticed. 'Another TARDIS!'

The Doctor followed her frantically pointing finger in confusion, and then laughed when he saw what she was pointing at. 'That's not a TARDIS.'

Ashley frowned in confusion. 'But it's like yours.'

The Doctor laughed and led her across the street towards the blue box that stood on the street corner. He patted it with his hand. It was similar to the TARDIS, although it was shorter and thinner. No way would someone be able to get inside, but that hadn't occurred to Ashley. The Doctor opened the small door on the front and pointed at the phone.

'It's a police call box.' He told her. 'One of the smaller ones, of course. They start dying out around this time because radios and the like start getting a look in. The TARDIS just looks like a police box because it's a disguise.'

Ashley frowned in confusion. 'Well it's not a very conspicuous plonking yourself down in the middle of London in 2008 in something that started dying out in the 60s.'

The Doctor shrugged. 'Well… the chameleon circuit kind of… broke.' He paused. 'That's what disguises the TARDIS. And plus, I kind of like it. Very… retro.'

Ashley snorted. 'I thought loincloths would be retro to you.'

The Doctor looked bemused. 'No, that's vintage. There's a difference.'

'So… hang on a minute…' Ashley looked at him thoughtfully. 'In the 60s, the TARDIS really _does_ blend in. What happens if we need to get back to it in a hurry and suddenly we can't find it amongst all the other police boxes? Or what if some poor old granny is getting mugged and she goes to call the police only to find that she's talking into a duff phone?'

The Doctor mulled this over for a moment. 'Well I always recognize my own TARDIS,' he replied. 'And for the granny well… I suppose we could always take her some flowers or something.'

Ashley rolled her eyes. 'Some hero you are.'

The Doctor grinned. 'You think I'm a hero?'

'Oh don't start. Are we going to Abbey Road or not?' She started off down the street.

Beaming, the Doctor jogged to catch up with her. 'Aw, it means a lot Ashley, it really does.'

Ashley frowned, slightly embarrassed. 'Shut up.'

He was about to continue teasing her when something occurred to him. He half frowned. 'Wait a minute, you mean you didn't know there were such things as Police Call Boxes?'

'Well… no. Not really. I'd never seen a picture of one if that's what you mean.'

'So what did you think the TARDIS was all about?'

Ashley hesitated. 'I just thought… well… I thought you were like the uh… space police or something.' She blushed. 'At first. Then I guessed it was just for show.'

The Doctor laughed heartily. 'Oh that's fantastic!'

'How was I supposed to know what it was?' Ashley pouted. 'I didn't even think about it that much. Too busy being whisked through time and space. It was the interior that caught my attention more, to be honest.'

The Doctor squeezed her shoulders, still laughing. 'That's why I like you. You make me laugh.'

Ashley couldn't help but smile a little as she shrugged him away. 'I'm glad I amuse you.'

'Anyway, here we are!' The Doctor announced as they turned the corner. 'Abbey Road Studios.' He pointed ahead.

Ashley bounced happily. 'Oh _yay_!' She turned to the Doctor. 'I'm sorry I doubted you, seriously… but if my doubting makes you take me to see cool people then I suppose I'm _not_ sorry…' She trailed off as she saw the Doctor's face pale under his freckles. He wasn't looking at her anymore, but over her shoulder. She turned around to follow his gaze and rolled her eyes at what she saw.

There was a girl standing on the pavement not far from them, staring up at the building that housed the Abbey Road Studio. She was wearing the uniform of the 60s, short, short baby doll mini dress in bright geometric patterns, red go-go boots, loads of eyeliner and pale lipstick. Her hair was long and dark, hanging down her back, and she even had a fringe like Julie Christie, but the sparkle of excitement in her eyes and her wide grin showed her to be out of place. The fashion of 1964 was blank eyes and pouting lips.

Ashley couldn't see what was special about this one girl, this one out of the many they had seen walking here. Turning back to ask the Doctor what was so bloody fascinating, she was surprised by the slowly blossoming look of joy that was spreading across his face. His smile was gradually growing but it was touched by disbelief.

'Let me guess,' Ashley frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. 'You've spotted the love of your life in 1968. At least now I know you're not playing for the other team.'

The Doctor said nothing, just continued to smile. Ashley glanced towards the girl and watched her with a pang of irritation. She didn't like the Doctor's reaction to her. It wasn't jealously just… well, she wanted to see the Beatles. As she watched, the girl looked round. Catching sight of them she sent the Doctor a beaming smile. As if this was the confirmation he needed that she was actually there and who he thought she was, the Doctor left Ashley's side abruptly and strode towards the girl. He held his arms wide and she happily fell into them, though looking a little surprised when he hugged her so fiercely.

He pulled back to look into her face, still keeping a tight hold on her arms.

'Ella.' He said simply.

Ella laughed.

'Yeah, who else?' she cast the doors of the studio a brief a look. 'Did you come out the back way?' she asked looking a bit confused.

'What? No, I haven't been inside.'

'Erm, yeah you have, you just walked in.' She was frowning at him now, beginning to feel worried. 'Hang on, have you got changed?' The Doctor glanced down at his brown suit, confused. 'For God's sake Doctor! Wearing the tux is not that big of a deal, you're such a child.'

'What? I am _not_! Anyway I haven't worn my tux in ages.'

Ella's frown became even more pronounced and she glanced back towards the building again as if it would help her work out what was going on.

Feeling that the situation needed explaining to her, and fast, Ashley trotted forward as casually as she could to join them. She still had her arms crossed over her chest and stood a little too close to the Doctor, eyeing the strange girl suspiciously.

'Um, Doctor? Who's this?'

Ella looked from the Doctor's face to Ashley and frowned.

'I'm Ella.' She told her. Honestly, he had walked inside only just over a minute ago and already he had picked someone up, not that this girl looked very 60s. For some reason or another she had dyed her hair a luminous red that was almost blinding in the sunlight. She wore simple jeans that were a little too big for her, heavy black boots and… wait, was that a t-shirt with the picture of the Beatles on the front?

'Yes, this is Ella!' the Doctor exclaimed happily. 'Ella, Ashley – Ashley, Ella! This is fantastic. The 60s of all places! What are you doing here?'

'What do you mean what am I doing here? You brought me!'

Ashley shot him an annoyed look. 'You had her holed up in the TARDIS? What the hell are you playing at?'

The Doctor raised his eyebrows inquiringly. 'I did?'

'You brought me here,' Ella repeated, lowering her head and eyeing him. 'We're going to see the Beatles, remember?'

Ashley shoved the Doctor in annoyance, with Ella temporarily forgotten. '_We_ are going to see the Beatles!'

A look of understanding suddenly descended on the Doctor. 'Oh no.'

'Ah, no! What are you _doing_?'

All three of them spun around to look at the man standing in the door. He was looking annoyed and not a little disappointed. He was also looking like a clone of the man who was already standing by the two girls.

There were two Doctors.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Oh this is where everything gets confusing O.o Just remember that the Doctor in the black suit is Ella's Doctor, and the Doctor in the brown suit in Ashley's Doctor. It should help. Well I say help... :P**

_-Firebreathing Fishies_

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Ashley pointed dramatically and nudged her Doctor frantically. 'There's two of you!'

'Yes Ashley, I can see that.' The Doctor was looking up and down the road, trying to see if there was anything else going wrong. It would be just his luck for more of him to turn up, probably to tell him off.

Ella went to go and stand by her Doctor, the one in the black suit. '_How_ is there two of you?'

'Well, mostly because _he_ is completely thick!' Her Doctor pointed at the other one, frowning in annoyance. Ashley raised a skeptical eyebrow at him and smirked.

'You do realize that you just called yourself thick,' she pointed out. He looked at her impatiently, much like her own Doctor did.

'I don't see why this is my fault anyway,' Ashley's Doctor complained, crossing his arms and stubbornly averting his gaze.

'Well, obviously, if you know Ella and I don't know – ' Ella's Doctor looked enquiringly between the other pair. Ashley frowned at him.

'Ashley.' The other Doctor ground out.

'Ashley,' the black-suited Doctor continued. 'Then that must mean you're older than me. And _I_ am ageing _really_ well! Look at that, no grey hairs!' He looked down at Ella feeling rather pleased with himself; she just shook her head at him though unable to suppress a smile.

'It's probably not that far in the future,' she told him, bringing his ego down a little. 'Though, if it isn't that far in the future, where am I?' She moved to the side to look past Ashley and her Doctor, as if she would see another version of herself hiding behind them. 'What did you do, forget about me again?' she asked with a laugh. Ashley's Doctor's eyes widened giving him more than a passing resemblance to a deer in the headlights. 'What? I was _joking_!' Ella reached out and whacked her Doctor on the arm. 'You _forgot_ about me? Just left me on some _planet_?'

'You forgot about her?' Ashley cried, shooting a look at her own Doctor. 'You really _are_ thick, aren't you? How can you forget your one and only companion!'

'I didn't forget about you – he did!' The Doctor in the black suit protested, pointing at the one in the brown suit, frantically trying to escape the blame. Ella turned to him, eyes flashing.

'What did you do? 'Accidentally' leave me some where and then go and pick up her?' She gestured angrily at Ashley.

Ashley scowled at her and angrily planted her hands on her hips. 'I have a bloody name you know, sweetheart.'

Ella raised an eyebrow at her before returning her attention to the slightly older version of the Doctor.

'No, that wasn't it, I – ' Ashley's Doctor appeared to be lost for words, opening and closing his mouth several times.

'What is it with you and redheads anyway? At first I thought it was just blondes, but no, first Donna, now her – so anyone that isn't a brunette? Is that it? Or is it just that you find me very easy to forget?' By this point she was blazingly angry, her hands planted on her hips.

'I didn't forget you.' Ashley's Doctor spat out, hoping to stop Ella talking. 'Things just – happened.'

'What do you mean they just 'happened'? What kind of a reason is that!'

'Ella,' her Doctor took her hand gently and pulled her back a couple of steps. 'He can't tell us,' he explained quietly. 'It would cause a paradox. We can't know the future.'

'Yeah, but he can bloody well tell me!' Ashley chimed in, turning to her Doctor. 'You make a habit of leaving people on foreign planets? And I just _happened_, did I?'

'Ashley, this isn't the time…' her Doctor was watching Ella and the other Doctor with a concerned expression.

'But – but what happens to me?' Ella turned wide scared eyes on the black-suited Doctor.

'I don't know,' he replied sadly. She stared into her eyes for a long moment before looking back at the other Doctor who was regarding her warily.

'Sorry,' she apologized quietly. He smiled slightly back at her.

'So – who are all these other redheads then?' Ashley asked, breaking the silence. She shot a look at her own Doctor. 'You didn't tell me about anyone called Donna.'

Her Doctor rubbed the back of his neck and winced. 'Ah, you see – well – I never really told you about her. Or the others, apart from Rose. But – '

He tried to carry on, skate over that admission but Ella had flinched slightly at the name and was now frowning at him. 'Well, I couldn't have made that much of an impression. Didn't even get a mention to the new companion.' She cast a look at her Doctor, noticing his bleak expression she tried for a little more light heartedness. 'Though you were gone five minutes and you forgot to mention me to Donna, shouldn't really be surprised.'

'That was different!' her Doctor protested. 'There was walking fat!'

Ella was pleased to see the bleak pain diminish and sent him a teasing smile, he smiled back. Ashley had been watching them and turned to her Doctor, bewildered.

'Well why the hell didn't you tell me? There was no walking fat involved that I can remember!'

Her Doctor shook his head irritably. 'Look Ashley, just shut up a minute, will you? Let me think.'

She jabbed him hard in the arm, making him recoil and yelp. 'Don't tell me to shut up. What have I told you?'

'Okay, okay, sorry…' her Doctor muttered, rubbing his arm.

The Doctor in the black suit raised his eyebrows. 'Now, I'd like to know why I picked you up. You don't seem to be very – nice.'

Ashley pointed at him. 'Don't you start.' She warned.

'There,' Ella told him. 'That, there, is what gets you into trouble.'

'What?' her Doctor asked bemused.

'That gob of yours.' She replied. Her Doctor looked outraged and was about to explain the many and numerous ways in which his non-stop chatter had actually saved his life, when he noticed Ashley was grinning in agreement. He frowned, this was turning into a companions ganging up on him situation.

The other Doctor, still rubbing his arm and oblivious to the conversation, shrugged at the younger version of himself. 'She is nice. Really. When she wants to be.'

'But come on,' the black-suited Doctor frowned, shaking his head. 'Didn't you remember coming here? This exact day – surely you must have remembered. I get we've been to a few places, but –'

'We came here in 1964!' the brown-suited Doctor cried defensively. 'I made a point of coming in 1968 so we wouldn't bump into you!'

'It is 1964.' Ella told him gently, trying to fight a smile.

The brown suited Doctor looked at her, and then frowned. 'No it isn't.' He looked at his watch, planning to hold it up as proof, and then did a double take. 'Well, what do you know.'

'Talk about concentration.' Ashley muttered.

'How am I supposed to concentrate with you bounding around me and jabbering on all the time? Seriously, I should tie you to something while the TARDIS is moving.'

'I'm surprised you get anything done the amount of times you end up tied to a chair!' Ashley shot back.

The pair of them paused in their argument and glanced at Ella and her Doctor, who both shared the exact same bemused expression. Ashley nodded to the black-suited Doctor.

'You get tied up a lot,' she explained, and then off his shocked look, hastily added, 'Not by me!'

'Be quiet now please.' The brown-suited Doctor sighed.

'Okey dokey.' Ashley mumbled, lowering her head in embarrassment.

Her Doctor nodded. 'That's my girl.'

Ella noticed the proud smile he was giving Ashley and rolled her eyes. 'Jesus,' she muttered, looking back towards the road. Her Doctor cast her a quick look before clapping his hands in front of him.

'Right. So. I suggest you two,' he pointed at Ashley and her Doctor, 'Go off back to your TARDIS and go to 1968 like you were supposed to. We'll go off and see the Beatles and there will be no more paradox! Sorted.' He looked quite proud of his problem solving skills. There was a slight flaw however.

'But I was promised a look at the Beatles and if we go off to fly somewhere there is no chance I'll ever get back here.' She shot a stubborn look at her Doctor. 'You're crap at flying that thing.'

'It's because it's getting old!' he insisted.

'A bad pilot always blames his ship.' Ella commented, feigning an innocent expression easily belied by the twinkle in her eye.

Both Doctors looked at her and spoke in unison, 'Hey!' They looked at each other in bewilderment.

Ashley shook her head. 'That's just weird.'

'Worse than when he's normally talking to himself.' Ella agreed. Both Doctors frowned at her.

'Look,' the black suited Doctor turned his frowning look on Ashley. 'You're going to have to go. It's bad enough that we've ended up blundering into each other like this. It only takes one of you to let slip about something happening in our futures and you could mess everything up.'

Ashley frowned. 'Well then we just won't say anything. I want to see the Beatles.' She turned to her own Doctor. 'You promised me.'

The brown suited Doctor shrugged at his doppelganger apologetically. 'She's stubborn. Although you'll find that out for yourself one day.'

Behind them, a black car pulled up. They all cast a quick glance to it, but they were too preoccupied with each other to pay too much attention.

'Since when did I get so soft?' the black suited Doctor frowned. 'Look at you! She's pushing you around all over the place!'

'I haven't gotten soft!' the other Doctor insisted.

'You leave him alone.' Ashley frowned at Ella's Doctor.

The black-suited Doctor pointed at her. 'Don't you try and push me around missy. I haven't met you yet, therefore I have no problem with setting you straight.'

Ella shot him a quick look but decided the situation wasn't too serious, clearly Ashley could handle herself.

Ashley put her hands on her hips again and cocked her head. 'What are you going to do? Talk me to death?'

Ella snorted with laughter but murmured an apology when her Doctor shot her an angry look. Ashley's Doctor watched the exchange uncomfortably.

'We'll keep out of your way.' Ashley shook her head and waved one hand dismissively. 'If anyone asks just say that you're twins and you don't get along very well. We'll both do our thing and then bugger off when the time comes.'

Ella, finding the argument increasingly ridiculous, glanced towards the black car. She frowned at the suspiciously familiar men climbing out.

'What do you think about all this?' Ashley asked her suddenly, interrupting her thoughts. 'Emma, was it?'

'Ella,' she corrected. 'And… well, I don't know. I guess if we all keep out of each others way then there's no problem, is there?'

'Exactly.' Ashley went to take a hold of her Doctor's arm. 'Come on, let's go find the fab four then.'

The brown-suited Doctor allowed himself to be led away while the black-suited Doctor scowled after him. Ella took his hand.

'Come on, don't be grumpy. We're here to have fun!'

'Do you call this fun? All we've done since we've arrived is almost be run over by that stupid car, get wolf-whistled at by a bunch of rockers,' Ella didn't have the heart to tell him they were whistling at her not him. 'Met an outspoken redhead and tried to avert a paradox! How exactly is this fun?' He turned to look at her but saw she wasn't paying attention to him but staring at the small group of people who had emerged from the black car. 'And now you're ignoring me! How wonderful. I hate it when you don't listen, means I have to explain everything twice and then you still don't get it, it's ridiculous – '

'Doctor,' Ella interrupted, pulling on his hand. He stopped talking and looked down at her impatiently. 'Look.'

He turned his head to follow her gaze. There, standing amidst various manager and producer types and wearing their signature suits and mop cuts, stood the Beatles.

'Oh my god,' Ella breathed. 'They're real.'

'Er, yes, they are. Real, living, breathing humans.' The Doctor smiled down at her, amused by her reaction. She grinned back at him and returned her attention to the band's progress into the building. Suddenly there was a slight commotion and one of the four fell out of sight.

'George!' Ella shouted loudly and without a second thought ran towards the group. Pushing her way through she found herself standing above the man that had fallen over. 'Are you ok?' she asked, holding out a hand.

'Yes, thank you.' He replied in a soft, Liverpudlian burr, taking her hand and letting her pull him to his feet.

'I can't believe this,' Ella grinned, looking him up and down and still holding tightly onto his hand with both of hers. 'George Harrison just fell over right in front of me – this is the best day of my life!'

George glanced at the others a bit confused, but managed a small smile for Ella. She squeaked and suddenly pulled him into a hug.

'Oh, I love you, you're wonderful,' She told him, pulling back to look him in the face. 'Really brilliant.'

'Thanks.' He said again, managing to retrieve his hand.

'I think you've found someone there, George,' came a voice from behind them and Ella turned to see John Lennon smiling teasingly at them.

'John!' she exclaimed and went to hug him too. Pulling back she took in the others. 'Paul!' he received a ruffle of his hair as well as a hug. 'And Ringo – you're so cute!' Ringo looked rather startled but let her hug him anyway.

By this point the Doctor had caught up with him.

'That's probably enough of that,' he said, looking at her significantly. She twinkled back at him. 'I'm the Doctor and this is Ella,' He told the four lads. 'We were just wondering if we could come in for a minute.'

'They're here to do a recording,' a disapproving voice interrupted. Ella and the Doctor turned to see one of the producers that had got out of the car as well, frowning at them.

'We're not going to interrupt,' the Doctor told him. 'We're here in an – advisory capacity.'

Ella smiled beside him.

'Ah, let 'em come in, Michael. Be good for inspiration,' Paul gave Ella a mock bow and she turned to grin at him before going to take George's arm, propelling him into the building.

The Doctor shot the producer an impudent grin before clapping John on the back and walking with him into the building.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Another chapter - yay! Lots more Beatles randomness and hope you enjoy! Please leave us a review - we'd get overexcited!**

_- honestgreenpirate_

Chapter Six

Ashley and the Doctor – _her_ Doctor – wandered down the corridors of Abbey Road Studios, their excitement to be there slightly diminished from the incident outside. The Doctor was quiet and sulky, obviously annoyed with himself of making the mistake of running into his past self, although in a minute he would probably find something else to blame other than himself. Ashley was brooding over the fact that he had never told her about Ella. Or this Donna. Or anyone really.

'You know what?' she sighed, coming to a stop. 'Maybe we should just go. I'm not in the mood for all of this now.'

The Doctor frowned at her. 'After all that? You just had a right go at the past me! Unnecessarily rude, that was. No wonder he doesn't like you.'

'Well he… you… the _other_ you was being arsey. I know that you get a bit 'greater-than-thou' sometimes but that was ridiculous.' She frowned. 'And he called you soft. I don't know why you let him get away with that. Maybe you are too soft.' She shook her head irritably. 'I swear if he talks to me like that again I'm going to shove his bloody Converses right up his-'

'Now hey,' the Doctor frowned. 'That is _me_ you're talking about you know.'

Ashley glanced at him. 'Oh yeah, sorry. I kind of got carried away there.'

'I noticed.' He sighed and glanced around at the sound of someone coming down the corridor. They both waited until the pretty blonde woman had passed them before they carried on talking. The woman smiled brightly at the Doctor and ignored his companion, much to Ashley's annoyance. Ashley frowned and folded her arms over her chest.

The Doctor smiled and gave her shoulder a squeeze. 'Just forget about them for now, okay? We're in Abbey Road Studios! You don't really want to go, do you?'

She rolled her eyes and half smiled. 'Well no, but-'

'No buts,' the Doctor said solemnly. 'I didn't just stand outside and get abuse from you, an ex-companion and myself just to turn around and go back to the TARDIS without even getting something from the buffet.'

Ashley's eyes lit up. 'There's a buffet?'

'Well there was last time I was here, which I suppose was now anyway.' he replied, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. 'I wonder why I remember that but don't remember running into Ella…'

Ashley grabbed his hand. 'We _have_ to find that buffet. I'm starving.'

The Doctor laughed as she led him down the corridor. 'You're always eating. You're going to end up fat.'

She glanced over her shoulder at him. 'What was all that talk about walking fat, by the way? With-' She screwed her nose up slightly. '-_Emma_.'

'Her name is Ella,' the Doctor replied, giving her a warning look before continuing. 'And the walking fat thing is a long story.' He paused. 'Didn't you see it on the news?'

Ashley frowned vaguely. 'You mean those little cute gremlin things? I thought it was some movie promotion or something.'

The Doctor shook his head. 'You really are something, you know that?'

She was just about to respond when she slammed quite suddenly into something big and hard. She stumbled back a step, dazed by the impact, and glanced up at the huge obstacle in her path.

'Who are you?' the huge bald, Hulk-like man asked them both roughly. He was wearing all black, probably security.

'I uh… um…' Ashley glanced back to the Doctor who was fumbling about in his pockets. Eventually he produced the leather wallet containing the psychic paper and showed it to the man.

'We're from um… Racnoss Records.' He beamed at the intimidating man. 'We're just here for a look around. See the sights, really. We have a booking-'

'You don't need a booking.' The huge man replied, eyeing both of them suspiciously. 'Unless you're going to be using the studios.'

The Doctor and Ashley exchanged quick glances. 'Well we will be. Might be.' The Doctor replied, and then unexpectedly put his arm around Ashley's shoulders. 'Ashley here is going to be the next big thing!'

Ashley looked instantly horrified. 'I don't really think-'

'Don't be so modest.' He told her quickly.

The huge man looked between them both for a moment, and then shrugged. 'Right.' He turned and headed back down the corridor. 'I don't want to see you just wandering around again though. Those four get bloody distracted to easily in the first place without having people in fancy dress wandering around.'

Ashley frowned after him, and turned to the Doctor. 'Fancy dress?'

He shrugged in response. 'Maybe we should dye that hair of yours.'

She stroked it protectively. 'I like my hair as it is.'

'Right then. Let's go look for this buffet.' The Doctor told her, taking the lead. 'Might keep us out of trouble for more than ten minutes.' He shot her a cheeky wink. 'Although that's no fun.'

Ashley half smiled and followed him. After a moment of walking she finally had to ask, 'So… is Ella like an ex-girlfriend or something?'

'This way I think.' The Doctor said, ignoring her question and turning a corner in the corridor.

Ashley grabbed onto his arm and turned him round to face her. He rolled his eyes and went to turn away again, but she grabbed his wrist. 'So?' she enquired, cocking an eyebrow.

The Doctor sighed, trying to avoid her gaze but quickly realizing she wasn't going to let this go. 'Ashley – you aren't the first person I've traveled with. And you won't be the last. I traveled with Ella before I met you and then – I didn't, ok?' He didn't wait for her to respond. 'Now. This way.'

And he strode off again leaving Ashley frowning at his retreating back.

By the time she had caught up with him he was already talking about something else, probably had been since he had left her actually.

' – and I think they had those little triangle cucumber sandwiches – those are brilliant! And fairy cakes, I _love_ fairy cakes! With the decorations and the icing and – ' he trailed off as he caught sight of something through a window.

Ashley came up to join him and looked through into what looked like a recording studio. Ella was sitting on a table, red go-go booted feet swinging, and laughing at someone out of their line of vision. Behind her stood a short figure smiling nervously.

Ashley's dramatic finger pointing returned. 'That, that there,' she blurted, elbowing the Doctor's arm. 'That's Ringo Starr. _The_ Ringo. With his nose and everything!'

'Yep, it is, yeah.' The Doctor was also staring into the room, though his gaze wasn't fixed on Ringo but on the girl sitting in front of him. Ashley left his side abruptly, yanked open the door next to the window and entered the room hastily.

Six surprised pairs off eyes were fixed on her.

'When I said we can each do our own thing, I didn't mean you could find them and keep all four of them! That's not fair!' Ashley turned to face her Doctor who was standing behind her in the doorway. 'And anyway, how come they found them first? Were you just better when you were younger?'

'Hang on, who are you two?' Paul asked, getting up from his seat.

'And why do you look exactly like him?' George added, looking between the two Doctors.

'They're twins.' Ella piped up quickly, remembering Ashley's earlier explanation.

'Twins, wow.' Ringo nodded. 'I don't think I've ever met twins before.'

Ashley grinned at him, and then nudged her Doctor again. 'That's Ringo.' She confirmed.

The brown-suited Doctor nodded in response, sighing in exasperation. 'I know.'

She was too busy grinning at Ringo (who was beginning to look slightly uncomfortable) to notice John Lennon strolling amiably towards her with a small grin on his face.

'So who might you be then?' he smiled cheekily.

Ashley turned and looked at him, eyes wide and bright. She suddenly let out a shrill squeal that made everyone in the room flinch. 'Holy crap!'

Ella's Doctor cleared his throat and smoothed down the front of his suit. 'You'll have to excuse her. She has relapses.'

Ella shot him a disapproving look, but Ashley didn't seem to register the insult. She was looking around at the four members of the Beatles with dewy eyes and her hands clasped under her chin. The brown suited Doctor decided to step forward and answer her questions until she had gotten over being star-struck.

'This is Ashley.' He told John, holding out his hand. 'And I'm the Doctor.'

'Wait a minute,' Paul frowned in confusion. He pointed to the black suited Doctor. 'He says he's called the Doctor.'

'That's because I am.' The black suited Doctor replied narrowing his eyes at his doppelganger.

There was an awkward and confused silence. Ella cleared her throat and offered the four confused scousers a bright smile. 'Doctor is their surname.' She lied convincingly. She gestured to her own Doctor. 'He's Robert Doctor and the other one is… um…'

'Harrison Doctor,' the brown suited Doctor grinned.

'Ah right,' George nodded. 'So 'The Doctor' is just a nickname right? Cool.'

'I'm Ashley.' Ashley finally said with a broad grin, staring up in wonder at John Lennon, who had admittedly forgotten she was there. He flashed her a smile back and she giggled.

'Well it's getting a bit crowded in here,' Ringo said, rubbing the back of his neck. 'Michael's going to be twisting his face when he gets back.'

'Ah, Ringo, don't be soft,' John said, throwing him a mocking look.

'Yeah, it'll be fun,' Paul agreed, giving Ella a smile. 'Do you want to help us do some songs?'

She giggled in excitement and went to look in the guitar case he'd opened.

'What songs are you doing?' she asked running a hand across the strings. 'Oh, have you done 'Hey Jude' yet? Brilliant song.'

Her Doctor shook his head frantically at her. 'No, _not_ yet,' he said, widening his eyes to try and get her to stop. She smiled innocently at him before turning back to Paul, waiting for him to answer the question.

' 'A Hard Days Night' and 'You Know Just What To Do',' he replied.

' 'A Hard Days Night'? Really?' Paul nodded, bemused by her sudden exuberance. 'George, George,' she said quickly. The man addressed looked up, raising his eyebrows. 'Do the chord, the beginning chord can you play it for me?' He looked a little hesitant, but Ella tilted her head on one side and smiled softly. 'Please?'

Both Doctors rolled their eyes at her, used to these tactics. George however, smiled slowly back at her and nodded, going to pick up his guitar.

'No one can work out what that chord is,' Ella continued, looking around at the others. 'No one has any idea what it is. It's amazing though.'

'Oh, it's just – ' George began off-handedly but Ella quickly interrupted him.

'No! Preserve the mystery, George.'

'What I want to know,' Ashley said, bored of this conversation. 'Is where your drums are Ringo.'

'They're next door.' He turned and pointed to the back wall, at a long window. Inside the room attached sat a large drum kit.

'Can I have a go?' Her eyes were sparkling with excitement.

'Yeah, I spose,' he said doubtfully.

'Wow!' She squealed before hurrying into the recording room, pulling John along with her. Ringo followed them quickly, anxious for his precious instrument.

There soon came an almighty banging as Ashley got her hands on some drumsticks. Ella looked up and through the window into the next room, amused at the sight of Ashley thumping on the drums, before sitting down next to George and beginning to persuade him to teach her how to play something while Paul got out his bass to join in.

The two Doctors exchanged looks and the older one jerked his head towards the door. They slipped out of the room into the corridor quietly, leaving their companions to make friends with their heroes.

The brown-suited Doctor stood in front of the window, gravely regarding Ella and the two Beatles she had commandeered. The other, younger one looked at him with folded arms.

'This is ridiculous, we're crossing our own timeline and all those two will do is bash instruments about and - _squeal_.' He pronounced the word with disgust.

'Well, I don't know if you've noticed but it doesn't look like we're going anywhere,' his mirror image replied, jerking his head towards the window.

'No, Ashley is certainly very stubborn.' The black-suited Doctor remarked disapprovingly.

'And Ella isn't?' the other replied, raising an eyebrow. His younger counterpart gave a rueful smile. It quickly faded however.

'Ella – I know you can't say what happens to her, but – is she alright?'

The brown-suited Doctor frowned and turned back to the window. Ella was giggling hopelessly now, fingers fumbling pathetically over the guitar strings.

'Yeah, I think so.' He said quietly.

Ella's Doctor had to accept that there would not and could not be any further explanation. He nodded once and went back into the studio, a quip about musicians on his lips.

Ashley's Doctor stayed where he was a little longer, regarding the scene. It was an odd sensation, watching yourself talk to someone that you didn't expect to see again. And he didn't really expect to see her, not deep down; he had thought he'd lost her. This was much worse than looking at a picture, it was happening in front of him and he couldn't be part of it. The funny thing was that he could remember being here with her. He could remember those red boots, but he couldn't remember it being like this. If anything it made the whole thing even more unsettling.

But he couldn't think about her now – he had his own things to worry about. Like the squealing red-haired woman in the other room who could do things that humans should never be able to do. Every time he left her alone he feared that something was going to go up in flames. Maybe that was the reason he still had her around? His younger self had subtly pointed out a couple of times that she wasn't the usual choice of companion. Fair enough she was a bit garish and sometimes completely impractical but… would he go as far to say that he needed her?

'Doctor!' her familiar catcall cut into his thoughts and he looked around. She was hanging around the doorframe, colour high in her cheeks. 'I've just been playing Ringo Starr's drums!' She disappeared back into the room and the banging and crashing resumed. John was laughing and telling her to calm down, while Ringo was still whining worriedly.

Unable to stop the smirk from spreading, the brown-suited Doctor started towards the room she was in, ready to tell her to settle down. He had only moved four steps when something caught his eye. He stopped still and frowned at the red glow beneath a door with the words '_Recording Room 5'_embossed on it. He watched it, beginning to feel slightly uneasy before tentatively moving towards the door. He hesitated and listened. He could hear singing. Very faint, but it was there. Before he even realized, he was wrapping his hand around the handle.

'That room is occupied.' A gruff voice barked suddenly. The Doctor look around, unsurprised to see the huge security guard again at the end of the corridor.

The Doctor let go of the handle and smiled pleasantly, knowing that something was up but not wanting to let on that he sensed it. 'Sorry,' he replied. 'I couldn't help myself. First time I've been here, you see.'

The guard half nodded. 'I suggest you stay with your friends. We don't want you getting split up and lost, do we?'

The Doctor watched him suspiciously as he turned and moved away. He looked back at Recording Room 5 and was just about to grab the handle again when he was interrupted for the second time.

'Doctor!' Ashley yelled again, a little more impatient this time.

The Doctor eyed the door again, and then sighed. He could come back. He turned and headed towards the sound of his companion's drum-violation, but his thoughts were with the door.

**A/N: Hugely long chapter - I'd forgotten. Hope you liked it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**** Realised that this story needs a bit of love – we've both been distracted by our own stories and left Ashley, Ella and the two Doctors stranded in 64 – apologies.**

_-honestgreenpirate_

Chapter Seven

When Michael Sullivan, the important producer type attached to the Beatles, walked into the recording studio, his worst fears were confirmed. It wasn't just that there was no work going on, he had come to expect that, it was that, yet again, they had managed to pick up some hangers on. Specifically two men and two women, it was the women that were giving him a headache though. Literally in the case of the one who was banging away at the drums, even managing to be noisy in a soundproofed room with the door standing open. The other was more quietly strumming away at a guitar, trying to prove she could actually produce something that sounded vaguely like music.

'Right,' he said, announcing his presence.

Various guilty looking faces turned towards him. George and Ella froze, their arms still entangled over the guitar, Ashley reached out a hand to quiet a cymbal on the other side of the glass and the Doctors rose identical eyebrows.

'What are you all doing in here?'

Ringo sent John a significant look but was ignored.

'Ah, Sully, don't spoil the fun,' Paul protested.

'That's right, Mikey, smile a bit more,' John knocked on the window and demonstrated with a wide grin.

'I've had enough of you, Lennon,' Michael told him, goaded beyond endurance. 'You're here to record songs, not socialize with any girls you can find.'

Ella frowned and untangled herself from George, getting up to face down this Michael bloke. In this sort of situation, being tall was a certain advantage.

'Listen, mate,' she told him, pointing a finger. 'I dunno why you think you're so special, but if I was you I'd shut up. Me and Ashley here aren't just random girls, ok? And we don't exactly appreciate your insinuations.'

Ashley let out a loud snort of laughter, drawing an equally amused smirk from her Doctor and a small smile from Ella's Doctor.

Ella raised her eyebrows at Michael Sullivan, waiting for a reaction. When she received none, she glanced towards her Doctor. 'Anyway, we're here in an advisory capacity, aren't we Doctor? We've got a job to do as well.'

'Yeah, and Ashley's a performer,' the brown-suited Doctor chipped in, eliciting a scared response from the girl in question. 'So I think you can probably leave now.'

Michael stared at Ella in shock and was about to respond to their argument when there was a tentative knock on the door. Everyone looked around to see a pretty blonde woman in the doorway. She glanced around nervously with bright green eyes and shuffled on her feet.

'Hi Isolde,' Paul grinned, giving her a wink.

Isolde flicked her blonde hair and smiled shyly back. 'Mr. Sullivan, there's a phone call for you.'

Michael frowned bitterly and turned back to the group of people. 'I'm not finished here. I'm coming back.'

Paul helpfully opened the door and bowed the irate producer out, offering Isolde another big wink as well.

John turned to Ashley. 'Can you really sing?' he asked curiously.

'Um – I – er, I – ' she sent her Doctor a frantic look but he appeared to be too busy laughing at her to help. 'I play the tambourine. And once at school I had to sing '_Last Christmas'_ in assembly because Lindsey Hill was sick. And there's been a few occasions where I did karaoke after one too many shots of Sambuca black and…' She trailed off, noticing that the black-suited Doctor was slowly shaking his head at her. Glancing to her own Doctor, he was doing the exact same thing.

'So…' Ringo glanced around at the others, struggling to find an answer from her ramble. 'Is that a yes?'

'It's a no.' Ashley blushed.

'Well there's that settled!' John chuckled. 'But I think maybe we should get on with some recording, right lads?' He leaned towards Ashley and gave her a wink. 'You can sing for me later, eh?'

Both Doctors rolled their eyes at the sudden way Ashley regressed to a shy teenager. Her cheeks almost turned the same colour as her hair.

Once the decision was made there was a general bustle to get instruments together and in tune. Ella was a little surprised at how organized they seemed, but they had to have some sort of professionalism to be that successful she supposed.

"So, a run through before Michael gets back?" Paul suggested once they were in position. The others nodded their acquiescence.

"Ready?" George asked after a moment, again the others nodded and, taking a breath, George struck that first, famous chord.

'_It's been a hard day's night, and I've been working like a dog_

_It's been a hard day's night, I should be sleeping like a log'_

Ashley walked forward to stand in the doorway, watching the performance with a grin on her face. Ella watched through the window, also smiling at the history being created before her. She wasn't so immersed however that she didn't notice the brown-suited Doctor slipping out of the room.

He had appeared a little preoccupied since he'd been chatting to her Doctor and she wondered whether this was something to do with her apparently having left him. After a look towards the black-suited Doctor and Ashley, she left the room after him.

Entering the corridor she found it empty. Which was odd, as it was long and straight, no corners for him to have turned and disappeared. He must have gone through one of the doors, though why she had no idea. It was the Doctor though; he didn't always need a reason to do something.

Turning from side to side she suddenly spotted the same woman who had given Michael Sullivan the message earlier on.

"Sorry, excuse me – Isolde wasn't it?" she asked, holding out a hand to stop the woman walking past. Those oddly bright green eyes gave her a quick look up and down before she raised an eyebrow. Apparently she reserved her friendliest reactions for men.

"Yes?" she asked coldly.

"I was just wondering if you've seen a man wandering about? Brown suit? Wild hair?"

Isolde narrowed her eyes at Ella. "No. No one."

"Really?" Ella looked up and down the corridor, confused. "'Cause I'm sure he was just here – " turning back to look at the other woman, she was surprised to see she had disappeared.

Sighing in frustration, Ella began to walk down the corridor away from the recording room the Beatles were still singing in. She knew she shouldn't be trying to find him; he was from her future even if he was the same person, and that was one of the first rules of time travel. She knew that but she couldn't help herself.

A door opened behind her and she whirled around. To her surprise the Doctor emerged, the brown-suited Doctor, looking rather dazed. She walked back towards him.

"There you are, I've been looking for you." As she came up to him she noticed he appeared to be really out of it. She reached out a hand. "Doctor, are you alright?"

"What? Yeah, yeah, fine." He suddenly broke into a grin. "Hello."

"Hi," Ella replied, a little uncertainly. He was talking to her as if he hadn't seen her in months, and he hadn't, but she'd seen him everyday.

"You enjoying yourself?" he reminded her of nothing more than a genial uncle who had given her a quid pocket money or taken her bowling or something.

"Yeah, yeah – this is weird isn't it?" she interrupted herself, unable to try and manufacture a normal conversation.

"It is a bit." The Doctor sighed and leaned against the wall, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "There's a reason this sort of stuff isn't supposed to happen."

Ella went to lean on the wall opposite him. There was silence for a few minutes.

"Doctor – " she began suddenly but he stopped her before she could get any further.

"Don't ask me Ella. No one should know their future, that isn't how this works."

She stared at him for a moment before nodding once and letting her gaze fall.

"I'm sorry – "

"No, it's fine, I get it." Ella looked back up at him with bright eyes. "Suppose you can't even tell me how much longer I get?"

He shook his head slightly and she nodded again.

"Right." She said bitterly. They turned back to staring at the floor.

"I didn't leave you anywhere," he blurted out, unable to resist. She looked up surprised, to find him staring at her earnestly. "I didn't, I swear. It was – is - out of our control. You're fine though, you're alright."

Ella regarded him silently.

"But not with you." It wasn't a question but he shook his head anyway. She gave him a grim little smile, before sighing and pushing herself away from the wall.

"Well." She said simply, regarding him with her head slightly to one side. He didn't look that much older, he had Ashley to keep him on his toes but it seemed he hadn't forgotten her. Though it apparently hadn't been her fault that she had left, Ella couldn't help feeling a little guilty. She took a step forward and pulled the future Doctor into a hug. He grabbed hold of her eagerly, holding on to her tightly.

They broke apart and smiled at each other, savoring the moment.

It was broken after a second by a shrill scream coming from the direction of the reception. They shared one glance before haring off in that direction, the Doctor grabbing hold of Ella's hand as they ran.


End file.
